Tenchi Muyo! Complete Ep1
by Daxelman
Summary: Ep 1 on my new story.R&R please.


Episode 1: Pilot Chapter 1 

This is the story of an orphaned boy whose life is about to change dramatically. All of this deep insanity starts when his friend comes down with what seems to be a virus but is something that will bring to very different worlds together.

"For the love of God Tucker, shut up for just 2 minutes!" Gene said as drove his wailing friend to the hospital. It was raining, and Tucker had just felt some of the most intense pain ever. Stomach pain to be precise, and apparently it hurt so badly, Gene had to hotwire a car from the local impound so he could get his friend some medical help.

"Man, I bet this is what it feels like when a woman is about to have a baby," Tucker groaned. "You are a baby," said Gene sighing with grief.

Three weeks from know was Gene's birthday, the day he would turn 16,and he didn't have time for this. He was on the break of finding out how he could get out of boarding school to go look for his parents. I mentioned before that he was an orphan. In fact, maybe I should she some light on who these characters are.

Gene is 15 and Tucker is 17 (Before you ask, Gene has a learners permit and Tucker is going to fake being an adult.). These two live in the middle of nowhere in London in an orphan home. Tucker has been an orphan since he was 5, but Gene has been an orphan probably since he was born. No body knows where Gene came from, since he was found outside St. Alby's porch, but they decided he was American because he didn't have the typical British accent.

That all changed when they found out he could phase through any object.

Immediately, Gene had become the talk of the house. Bullies began to ask him for favors, girls began to notice and fear him at the same time, and the adults began to keep watch of him more, since he now had the ability to do some serious damage to the system of rules set in place. Gene on the other hand never really acknowledged his abilities, nor used them that much. He found the new ability when he was 5, and also a new friend. Tucker was like Gene personal adviser and also his bodyguard. They instantly became like bothers, each helping the other one in any he could. When Tucker had begun to have the stomachaches, Gene volunteered to "switch" stomachs with him. They were walking home from the movies and had just past the impound lot when Tucker fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Lucy, the owner of the impound allowed Gene to hotwire a car so he could take him to the hospital. We'll get into Lucy Briggs later.

Three minutes later, they the ER parking lot, and 2 minutes after that Tucker was getting X-ray-ed.

On a heavier note, noob news reporter Frank Mancell from America was trying to find a medical story he could bring back to New York. We'll get into him later, but for now lets just say he is about to find the story of his career.

Three Days Later…

"Doctors say a living organism has been found in this 17 year old boy," the newscaster said.

Tenchi and his "family" were sitting down to watch the 6 o'clock news, something that was a first timer for the group, but ever since Ryoko saw the headline on the morning news, they all decided to sit down and watch this one.

The caster continued," Officials say that what lies in the belly of Tucker Lamenz is not human, although they can't confirm exactly what the organism is. We have been allowed to show you the X-Ray results though."

And when they showed that X-Ray, immediately they all said, "THAT'S A CABBIT!!!!"

"How the hell did a cabbit get in that kids stomach?!??!!!" Ryoko asked furiously. "I don't know, but we should get to London before they find out how and what," said Washu. "And just how do we do that," Ryoko, Tenchi, and Ayeka all asked at once.

"For starters, lets get tickets to London."

"Um…OK," said Tenchi.

Back in London…

"What the hell did you say?"

Tucker was surprised to hear that he had something living inside him, but something that might be a cross between a rabbit and a cat living inside him was too much. Even Gene was surprised, but when he saw the X-Ray scan, he began to consider the possibilities. Then it hit them both:

"Fluffy & Sparky!"

Fluffy and Sparky were, ironically, a cat and a rabbit that Tucker was forced to eat a year ago. I am not going to go into details of that. Maybe I'll explain later, in some kind of horror special or something.

"That explains the rabbit-cat thing in your stomach!" said Gene, quite proud of him-self.

"But that doesn't explain how they came together to make the cross," said Tucker in an "I'm screwed!" kind of way.

Both sighed at the same time.

Amazing that their not twins.

On a Plane To England…

"How are we going to get to him? We don't even what hospital he is staying at," said Ryoko.

"I did a search on this kid, Tucker Lamenz," said Washu, "He is orphaned at St. Alby. His parents were killed and police refused to let custody go to the grandparents. This kid is next in line to hold control of the Bluth Corporation. They specialize in real-estate".

"Still, it's going to be hard to explain to them why we need to find Tucker Bluth," said Tenchi.

"You didn't let me finish!" said Washu angrily. "Tuck's grandparents are in jail, and he doesn't know."

Evil smiles spread across Ryoko and Washu's faces.

"Oh Boy…" sighed Tenchi.

St. Alby's Home for Orphaned Girls & Boys…

(That's what it says on the sign)

Knock Knock Knock!!! 

"Hello?" said Amy Scatterfield, owner of the home. She looked at the wildly exaggerated hairstyles of the two young women. Forehead down, the girls looked like MI6 or CIA agents, but everything above that level looked totally out of place.

"Hi! Were from the CIA (_Seriously, thought Amy_). Were looking for a, um, Tucker Lamenz." said Washu, trying to act as cute as possible.

"He is at the hospital with his friend," said Amy, amazed that these girls were as young as Tucker and Gene and yet, in the CIA. She told them what hospital it was, were to find it, and they were on their way.

As she watched them drive off she had 4 words to say,

"America is screwing up."

"Hook, Line and Sinker," said Ryoko as she and her mother exchanged High-Fives.

"Can't believe that worked," said Tenchi, slightly impressed.

ER…

"_Say hello to my Little Friend!!!!!!!!"(Shooting noises follow)_" was the sound that came from the TV when Gene turned it on. "Sweet,_ Scarface_. If I ever get the chance, I'm gonna buy the game," said Tucker. "Yeah well I can tell you that they are going to give you some serious operation on your stomach so that they can take out your 'baby'," said Gene.

"I think it's going to cool having a kid. I gonna be put in the record books!"

"I don't think it's cool," said Gene, clearly annoyed.

"C'mon bloke, don't be like that"

"How we gonna pay for this? We don't have any money, hell nobody we know does!"

"I think you mean, 'How are we going to pay', and don't worry, this one is one us!" said a semi-high-pitched voice.

Gene and Tucker turned around to see two girls, a short one having red hair and a fairly tall one having sliver hair, both in the same spiky style, dressed in nurses outfits and a young man about Tucker's age in blue scrubs.

Chapter 2 

"Who are you?"

Gene and Tucker stared at three and ran all the possibly ways this and thought of three:

1:This was some bad joke.

2:They were high off of laughing gas.

3:These were the people called in to operate.

#1 was wrong because most British people, especially doctors, had a bad sense of humor, and the fact these people looked Japanese. #2 was wrong because there were no sedatives present in the room at that moment. #3 had a 50 chance of being wrong because even though they had not called in another doctor from Japan,

Frank had made sure their story had gone world wide, and these people were probably looking to be put in some kind of a record book.

But if they were going to pay for the operation, Gene's number of Questions just got smaller.

"Who are you? Were did you come from? Why are you here? How do you know us…"

But not much smaller.

"Hold on their kid, slow down. One question at a time, please," said the short girl.

Gene couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something weird about these two women, something not human. Then he realized he had just been referred to as," kid", something he hated very much.

"Who you callin' kid shorty?!!??!?!?!?!?" yelled Gene.

"Who you callin' short you insignificant son of a…"

"OK, getting a little to wordy there," said the boy in the blue scrubs. "I think we should introduce ourselves before killing each other. My name is Tenchi."

"My name is Ryoko, and I am Tenchi's wif…girlfri…regular friend," said the silver haired girl, blurting out that last part as Tenchi looked crossly at her. "He he…"

"And I'm Washu you ungrateful little brat," said the short, angry redhead, looking crossly at Gene.

For some compelling reason, Gene wanted to apologize to the woman._ Girl_, he thought to himself, _she is a girl. She not old enough to be called a woman,_ but something in his brain refused him to believe that. At the same time Ryoko were feeling the same type of way. For some reason, Ryoko wanted to get to no this kid a little more. Washu, on the other hand, was sizing up her opponent when she noticed something weird. Ryoko and this little kid, kind of looked alike, same yellow eyes, same spiky, cyan blue hair, (_same attitude,_ chuckled Washu) almost as if Ryoko had a little brother, or son.

Before she could think about it more, Tucker thought it his duty t break the semi-silence, "Well, we might as well introduce ourselves as well. I'm…"

"Tucker Lamenz," Washu said, cutting him off. "We know who you are, though we don't know who your impolite friend is," she said in a cute but sort of evil voice.

Gene was suddenly very scared, but for no reason. He was about to say his name when he looked at the two women and saw the taller ones eyes. They looked just like his, yellow with a slight slit in them. He froze up at this sight until Tucker had gotten up and knocked him in the head.

"Don't know it is rude to stare at a woman like that?!?" yelled Tucker.

"You stare at Lucy," mumbled Gene.

" I'm allowed to. I'm older," Tucker shot back.

" Well that's Gene for ya, always thinking he is older than he really is, stubborn little pinch," said Tucker.

"What is with everyone calling me little," Gene asked out loud angrily. "Never mind that, why are you people here?"

"We've come to take you to Japan to commence the operation there," said Washu.

"Japan?!?! You mean like, 'Far East' Japan?"

"No, like Paris, France. Of course Japan you dimwit," Washu shot back.

"Why Japan? Why not here?"

"I would like to do the operation in my hometown, if that's ok with you," said Washu, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"You're not serious, right," asked Tucker.

"What, don't think I can do it because I am a little girl," asked Washu.

Tucker and Gene looked at each other.

"You'll pay?"

"Of course."

They looked at each other again.

"Were in."

One day later, in Japan…

Gene and Tucker could not believe what they were hearing, or seeing. Tenchi had just finished explaining why all these beautiful women were living in his house, and they had begun to think that coming here was a bad idea. Gene also thought he had found the perfect match for his friend back home when he heard about Mihoshi. "She would be the perfect friend for Dex," he mentioned to Tucker.

What shocked them the most was when Tenchi told them about Ryoko, and her powers.

"I can do that!!!" Gene yelled when Ryoko told them she could phase thru objects.

"Well, we'll have to hold you up on that. The operation room is ready, so c'mon Tuck'," Washu said.

"Told you not to call me that. Only Lucy can call me that," murmured Tucker.

2 hours later…

"It's a Boy!" yelled Washu.

It was, as expected, a cabbit, just like Ryo-ohki, except there was one problem.

_Blarg!_

**Chapter 3**

"That's not natural."

Washu had to treat Tucker more of an experiment and less of a patient. First they tried to get the cabbit out through the mouth by making him throw the cabbit up. They only succeeded in making him throw up chunks. Next they tried to get Ryoko to phase thru Tucker's body to get the little one out, but after removing a few ribs instead, they decided on conventional surgery.

All that for a cabbit that doesn't meow like a normal one.

"I thought all cabbits meowed," said Mihoshi.

"She thinks! It's a miracle!" said Ryoko.

_Blaarrgg!_

"Apparently, this one doesn't," said Washu. "I wonder why."

"We're still trying to figure out how he formed in me," said Tucker.

_Blarg, Blarg, Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggg!!!_

"We got half of it, I think," said Gene. "We figure he is a combination of a cat and a rabbit Tuck was forced to eat."

"Forced to eat!?!" asked Tenchi.

"I lost a bet on a soccer game," mumbled Tucker.

"Really? Who did you bet to win," asked Ryoko.

"Barcelona to beat Manchester United," said Gene, annoyed. "I told you they were going to lose, but NOOOOOOOOOO, nobody listens to me."

"Drop it, mate," said Tucker.

"That doesn't explain how they came together, unless that you drank some radioactive material," said Tenchi.

_Blarg, Blarg, Blarg!!!_

Gene hit himself in the head, "George Michael Poison!"

"He told me it was expired Gatorade, that little bastard!" exclaimed Tucker.

You could say George Michael is, in the sense of brainpower, a mini Washu, though he pawns her in being evil. He once stole two pounds of C-4, fed it to a dog, and used a remote detonator to blow that mutt sky high. Fortunately, the dog had regurgitated the explosives before he pushed the button, and ever since then, everyone called the dog, Boomer. He had given Tucker what he now calls, "Radioactive Lemonade" when he choked on a piece of the cat, Sparky, and told him it was some expired sports drink.

"I swear to God, when I get my hands on that little bugger, I'm going to…"

_Blarg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

At that point, the cabbit had jumped onto Gene's arm, sunk its teeth in, and started to suck out his blood.

"AHHH! My blood! Put it back in, PUT IT BACK IN!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Gene. "Somebody help me! I think I can see my veins!"(He couldn't, but if they left that cabbit on him, he would have)

"I think he is hungry, or thirsty," chuckled Washu as she applied the 15 stitches needed on Gene's arms.

"No, really? He was screaming for something to eat for the first 20 minutes of his life!" exclaimed Gene.

"Wait, you can understand him?" asked Washu.

"Yeah, can't you?" Gene asked back.

"No, no I can't. None of us can," said Washu. _Hmmmmm, _thought Washu, _I need to experiment with my hypothesis._ "Do you mind if I take a small sample of your blood?"

"If I have any left," said Gene.

Later that night…

Gene was having a hard time translating what Andy was saying (buy the way, that is the cabbits' name). Not because he was having a hard time understanding what he was saying, but because he was having translating what Andy was saying in an age-appropriate way. Even Ryo-ohki, who also could fully understand what Andy was talking about, would be probably be scared for life (or at least a week). When Andy was talking, it was less like talking and more like ranting.

Andy had just finished his rant and Gene was about to translate when Washu flew (literally) into the room.

"You guys are gonna want to see this," she said, panting. "Especially you two," she said as she pointed at Ryoko and Gene.

"Us?" they said at the same time.

"Who else am I pointing at?" shot Washu.

**Chapter 3**

Washu's Lab…

"Let me start from the beginning,"

"When we first met you in London, I notice something weird, something about you Gene. You reminded me of someone, and I didn't quite know at first but then and hit me: You looked a lot like Ryoko," Washu paused for a moment and let everyone take in the information. She knew this was going to be a long night.

"Maybe that is why I freeze up when I look at Ryoko. Her eyes are almost like mine," said Gene said quietly to himself.

Washu continued, "I'll admit I didn't quite believe my mind when it told me this. I thought it was just a strange coincidence, but then I received an important piece of evidence. Before we operated on Tucker, Ryoko was telling you about her powers, and when mentioned she could pass through solid matter, Gene said he could do the same thing. Is this true?"

Gene pointed his eyes to the ground. He was never really proud of his ability. It made feel like he was a freak, and he didn't like it. He always wanted to get rid of this ability, or at least find his find his parents to ask them why he had this power. He looked up at Washu, and nodded his head yes.

"Thinking of the possibilities, I had to conduct an experiment. Taking a sample of Gene's DNA, I ran it through my scanner for matches. The results were quite shocking, as I found two perfect matches," she paused for a moment, then finished her sentence. "Ryoko and me."

**Chapter 4**

"What did you say?"

Gene and Ryoko were shocked. No, that's an understatement. There is no word to describe how they felt after what they had just heard. For a while, there was complete silence, until Gene got up and walked out of the lab. Washu followed with everybody else leaving except Ryoko, who hung her head in awe.

"We're… related?"

Outside…

Gene was happy, sad, and confused at the same time. Happy because he had found a relative, possibly his mother, sad because he didn't know how to confront Ryoko about it, and confused about how a 17-year-old girl could be his mother. He was about to get some well-deserved advice, and answers to some questions he had created.

"So, are you felling ok," asked Washu.

"No," responded Gene.

"Well, I'm going to answer some of the questions you probably have. One, yes, this makes Ryoko your mother, two, that makes me your grandmother, three, although she looks to be only 17, she is more than 2,000 years old, remember that, and finally, don't worry about having to confront her about it. I talk to her and then, we can all sit down and…"

"That won't be necessary."

Gene and Washu turned around to see a smiling Ryoko.

"And why would that be," asked Washu.

"Well, I kind of realized that Gene might need me more than I need him, and besides, it might be fun to have a son," said Ryoko, her grin getting bigger with each word.

"In that case, I also think it would it would be kinda fun to have a grandson," said Washu with a wide grin.

Gene looked at the both of them for a moment and then finally said; "I guess I could have a 2,000-year-old 'demon' space pirate for a mother and a 5,000 year old mad scientist for a grandmother."

"Glad you feel that way."

Next Day…

"Dude, you look like Tony Blair,"

It was true, Tucker Lamenz did look like a top executive, and he was about to become one. Today was Tucker's birthday, the day he would turn 18, and inherit all of the wealth and woes of the Lamenz Corporation.

"Drop it, mate."

**To Be Continued…**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TENCHI MUY OR ANY OF ITS CURRENT CHARACTERS. I only own the characters that I have created.


End file.
